El agua fría sirve para calmar las hormonas
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: souko enojada por los celos del chino lo amarra para que deje de estropear sus misiones. nobume lo encuentra cansado y debilitado e intentara ayudarlo. Como terminara esto? OkiKagu OkiKaguNobu. el fic cumple con el reto del grupo de wsp retos vergas día 22


**.**

 **El agua fría sirve para calmar las hormonas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfics gender bender:**

 **Kagura Tiene el nombre de: Kanaye (17)**

 **Souko y Nobume (es mujer): 21**

 **Este fic pertenece a un reto del grupo de whatsapp ´´Retos Vergas´´**

 **(Grupo de shipeo, especialmente okikagu)**

.

.

Souko estaba cansada de tanto lidiar con el chino celoso. La chica sádica, miembro del cuerpo policial, Shinsegumi, quería tirar a la basura los estúpidos celos del chico. Al principio era divertido verlo celoso y ver sus reacciones. Pero eso fue en un principio, el idiota se metía en su trabajo estropeándolo todo. Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba celoso del ninja Sarutobi. Él sabía que la personalidad del ninja se complementaba muy bien con la de Souko, y saber que ambos trabajarían en conjunto sin supervisión le molestaba. Kanaye no tenía la culpa. La chica sádica se había pasado el día entero hablando del ninja y, aunque supiera que lo hacía adrede, le molestaba.

―bien con esto será suficiente―Souko no encontró mejor opción que llevarlo a la parte trasera del Shinsegumi y amarrarlo para que no escape. La mejor manera de lograrlo fue dándole somnífero en la comida. Ella ya conocía sus gustos a la perfección y nada le ganaba al gran amor del chico por la comida.

―SADICA DE MIERDA! YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE MI CULPA QUE ME VIERAN! ESTAS MUY GORDA Y NO ME DEJABAS ESPACIO PARA OCULTARME―Souko lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Esa excusa era infundada,, principalmente porque ella no era gorda y otra muy importante era que culpa de su manera de ser muy escandalosa logro que los descubrieran obligándolos a desertar.

―mira chino…―comenzó a hablar la chica. Su mirada denotaba que deseaba muy fervientemente matarlo en esos momentos. Nadie le decía gorda y vivía para contarlo―… gracias a tus peleas con el ninja M arruinaste mis posibilidades para ganarle a la cerda de Tenko― apretó bien fuerte la atadura en las manos provocándole dolor.

―Ja!―rio creído―es obvio que Ten-chan es mejor que la ti―claro que lo dijo solo para molestarla y lo logro, lo logro muy bien. Souko lo fulmino con la mirada y termino de poner una cinta bastante resistente en su boca.

Aunque quisiera negarlo eso le dolió. Souko trataba de celoso y posesivo al chino, pero ella también lo era. Tenko era una de las mujeres que más le molestaba cuando se acercaba a Kanaye.

―nos veremos, chino. Espero que tu estadía aquí sea muy buena―el chico vio esa sonrisa sádica que le daba antes de vengarse. Levanto una sábana y con ello cubrió el cuerpo del chico detrás de unos arbustos.

Souko partió a acabar con su cometió al lado del afeminado y masoquista ninja.

Kanaye consiguió librarse de la sabana, aun así no podía soltarse. Agradecía en silencio que la chica no haya sido tan sádica como para dejarlo al sol a que se fría lentamente, sino que lo dejo bajo unos árboles, muy lejos de los rayos solares.

Las horas paraban y las energías se le iban, su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruido. El chico estaba muy hambriento. Kanaye no sabía qué hora era, pero calculaba que era pasada las seis pm. El sol se mostraba en su ocaso dejando un suspiro a la población por tremendo día caluroso que hubo.

El hambre y el cansancio lo estaban debilitando, pero en un pequeño arranque de energías consiguió moverse con brusquedad, dejando que su cabeza quedara en medio del arbusto. La suerte de Kanaye fue que cierta chica de cabellera azulada había ido al cuartes en busca de la vice-comandante Tenko. En medio de su búsqueda, para la firma de una declaración en la que serían fuerzas unidas en un futuro trabajo de investigación

―que haces aquí, Kanaye?―el chico pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar oír su nombre a sus espaldas, y más al saber de quien se trataba.

Nobume prácticamente lo salvo de esa situación. Lo arrastro por el piso lejos de donde estaba. Lo sentó en la entrada, del lado **shimoza** del dojo Shinsegumi. El chico la miro con alegría. Libero sus labios en busca de respuestas.

―acaso la asesina nuevamente?―Kanaye no le gusto lo de ´´nuevamente´´ lo hacía sentir como si fuera un hombre gobernado por una mujer o algo asi.

―solo fueron dos veces, ya no volverá a pasar―dijo inflando sus mejillas. Nobume suspiro ´´eso lo dijiste la primera vez´´.

―te desatare―dijo acercándose a él. Kanaye se sonrojo al ver que la chica tenia que acercarse demasiado a el por tener las ataduras a su espalda y el estar sentado. Nobume se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo. A pesar de ser un chico de 17 años era muy inexperto con las mujeres. Tal vez debería darle lecciones y de paso torturar un poco a la chica sádica por maltratarlo asi.

Separándose del chico, esta se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas incomodándolo aun más.

―no digas nada―cubrió sus labios evitando que pudiera emitir sonido alguno―te estoy ayudando―

Siguiendo con su labor, la chica comenzó a tantear por sobre su cuerpo, buscando las ataduras que la chica le había hecho. Claro que sabía dónde estaban pero prefería perder el tiempo palpando el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Kanaye estaba nervioso por sus toques, además que no podía moverse se sentía inmovilizado por el cuerpo de la chica miembro del Mimawarigumi y la soga que cubre gran parte de su cuerpo. Además el chico se sentía sin energías por no haber comida nada y la pelea que tuvo por desatarse.

―nobu-chan, tengo que golpear a la sádica, suelta…―Nobume lo beso, beso que no fue correspondido. Aunque no se puede segar que en medio del parloteo del chino, Nobume logro no solo besarlo si no introducir su lengua para hacer de ese beso mas apasionado. Kanaye sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Jamás lo habían besado de ese modo, sentía que le faltaba la respiración y la fuerza comenzaba a agotársele cada vez.

El chico pudo sentir como la chica de cabellar azulada sonreía contra sus labios, para luego besarlo más apasionadamente. Kanaye sentía que se iba a desmayar, realmente necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara…

Aunque no era la mejor idea, pero pudo sentir como un torrente de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo mojándolo todo. Nobume se separó de sus labios y Kanaye pudo ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo… delante de ellos había una chica de ojos color rojizo y castaña cabellera.

―ya se les fue la calentura?―Souko estaba en frente de ellos mirándolos con ojos despectivos. Nobume la miro divertida abrazando el cuerpo del chico muy feliz.

―la verdad que no, recién estábamos comenzando. Podrías venir en 30 o 40 minutos?―Souko desenvaino su espada atacando a la vice-comandante del Shinsegumi. De manera ágil, nobu-chan consiguió repeler el ataque―te noto agitada? Acaso te perturbo lo que viste?―otro ataque repelido pero consiguiendo alejarla del chico.

―no se que crees que haces aquí, sádica. Pero nadie te dio permiso a ingresar a nuestra base―

―a decir verdad…―Nobume busco entre su ropa y saco un papel mostrándolo―… no podemos usar las espadas, solicitaron que en este breve acuerdo de paz no creemos conflictos― clavo su espada en el piso en señal de no pelear.

Hace unos días atrás el shogun tokugawa Shige Shige, había solicitado la ayuda del Shinsegumi y Mimawarigumi para una misión en cubierto. Ambas fuerzas tenían terminantemente prohibido crear conflictos, debían estar en armonía para conseguir buenos resultados. Claro que ese decreto era solicitado por el mismísimo shogun.

―conozco ese decreto―Souko hizo lo mismo y clavo su espada en el piso―aun asi…―la miro de manera asesina―te matare cuando ese estúpido decreto termine―

Kanaye las miro sorprendidas, el no entendía nada de decretos y asuntos privados con el shogun, pero se alegró cuando la sádica, a pesar de mirarlo con mala cara, lo soltó de la soga.

Iba a hablar, a dar una explicación para aquello que vio, pero nuevamente un balde de agua fría les cayó encima. Esta vez la causante era Nobume.

―el agua fría sirve para calmar las hormonas― Souko debía terminar de desatar las manos amarradas de Kanaye, pero el agua fría la había hecho enfurecer.

―que se supone que haces, sádica?―una vena palpitante en su sien sobresalía con furia contenida.

―nada―dijo tranquilamente―solo pensaba que… pelear no está permitido pero si jugar con agua, no crees?― sonrió de lado dándole a entender de qué se trataba todo esto.

Souko sonrió divertida y tomando un balde de agua del estanque le lanzo en la cara a la chica. si bien Nobume había hablado del agua, ese balde llevaba más que simple agua estaba contaminada con barro y lombrices, musgo y hojas secas, todo lo que se puede encontrar en un estanque natural.

Nobume la miro con un aura que desprendía las ganas enormes de querer matar a la chica de ojos color rojizo. Está de más que la guerra o juego, como ellas preferían decirle, comenzó. Sin tregua se lanzaban agua en todas sus variantes, con insectos, barros, hojas, moho, desperdicios, etc. Ese ´´juego´´ estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Kanaye ignorándolas busco la manera de liberarse por sí solo esperando escapar de ambas sádicas. La mirada que Souko le había dedicado anteriormente le decía que esta no se la dejaría pasar. Pero a él no le podía importar menos, después de todo ella fue quien lo ato, el solamente era una pobre victima.

Consiguiendo desatarse se encamino a la cocina del Shinsegumi en busca de algún manjar para comer, pero la voz y una pregunta de Nobume lo detuvo en pleno camino.

―por qué te molesto que lo besara?―su rostro se volvió del color rojo más brillante. ´´como Nobume había preguntado algo asi?´´

―claro que me va a molestar. Estas besando al chino y nadie lo toca―dijo segura sin meditar respuesta. Kanaye dio media vuelta para observar la determinación de la sádica. Su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza buscando saltar de su pecho.―en un par de días serás mi compañera de equipo y quiero decirte que lo estúpido y lento del chino se contagia, quiero una compañera eficaz, no una estúpida y sin neuronas como el― el palpitar de Kanaye fue remplazado por la humillación y la ira.

―MALDITA PERRA!―Con un grito propio de un luchador de artes marciales le lanzo una patada que esta consiguió esquivar. El pobre pelirrojo fue a parar al estanque empapándose por completo.

Sin importarles lo que sucedía con el pelirrojo ambas continuaban en su guerra/juegos de agua, mojándose la una a la otra.

―hey! NO ME IGNORES SADICA DE MIERDA! AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO!―el grito del hico llamo, esta vez, la atención de ambas. Observarlo fue un completo error.

Empapado, su **tangzhuang** comenzaba a desabrocharse por el peso del agua que presionaba por sobre sus botones. Ese traje era viejo, sabía que necesitaba un cambio pero la tacaña de Ginko no le paga hacia meses y comprarlo se volvió un gusto muy costoso.

Tanto Souko como Nobume pudieron ver algo de su cuerpo bien formado. Su **pantalón ru yi** estaba empapado al igual que sus cabellos aferrándolos a su delicado rostro. Con un puchero del chico y unas mejillas sonrojadas, ese mal hablado chino se volvía apetecible para cualquier mujer.

Mientras ambas sádicas se perdían en su nube de en sueño un grupo de mujeres observaron la escena y gritaron de emoción, las hormonas se habían disparado en todo ese espacio.

―KYAAAA!―Souko miro a sus espaldas viendo como muchas chicas miembros del Shinsegumi gritaban como si fueran un grupo de fangirls. ´´es tan lindo!´´ había escuchado oír de alguna de ellas, ´´se ve adorable´´, ´´quiero abrazarlo´´, si Souko tuviese un medidor de celos implantado en su cuerpo este se sobrecargaría en ese preciso momento culpa del show que estaba teniendo.

―quieres comer?―preguntaba una trayendo un plato inmenso repleto de alimentos. A Kanaye se le hizo agua la boca, estaba muy hambriento sin necesidad de dar un si quiso acercarse a la chica, pero como siempre Souko lo retenía. Tomándolo del cuello de **tangzhuang** para tirarlo bien lejos golpeándolo contra la pared más próxima a ellos.

―que haces bastarda? Tengo hambre, no puedo pelear ahora estoy débil!―se quejo.

Souko sonrió a ello y tomándolo nuevamente del cuello de su chaqueta lo arrastro fuera de allí, no sin antes, dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a todas aquellas que babeaban por el chico.

―a donde me llevas? Sabes que si estuviera en condiciones te patearía el trasero?! Sádica loca, suéltame― seguía quejándose el pobre pelirrojo.

Viendo que estaba alejada de todo esa molesta muchedumbre de zorras soltó al pelirrojo de manera parcial, ya que termino arrinconándolo contra la pared.

―se puede saber por la Nobume te beso?―la pregunta de la chica lo incomodo, el recuerdo de ese momento lo ponía nervioso. Jamás pensó que su amiga nobu-chan lo besaria.

―to…todo es tu culpa―acuso el chico―tú me dejaste atado sin poder moverme… tú te fuiste con el ninja m!―recordó eso. Aun no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido en ese momento que él no estaba presente. Souko chisto suspirando.

―cállate chino celoso―lo acorralo aún más.

―t…tú eres más celosa―la apunto nervioso. Aun no se acostumbraba a que Souko se le acercara de esa manera.

―que tanto te beso?―pregunto suspirando contra la piel de su cuello erizándole los pelos.―te hizo algo más de lo que yo te hago?―tomo su rostro entre ambas manos mirándolo fijamente mientras se acercaba a Él.―no te preocupes… voy a marcar todos los lugares que el toco―le suspiro en los labios, antes de devorarlos por completo. Kanaye no era del tipo sumiso, pero con el estomago vacío y sus fuerzas reducidas a cero, su voluntad moría en el primer suspiro. Los Yatos necesitaban comer grandes cantidades de alimentos, esa era la primera vez que pasaba unas diez horas sin probar bocado alguno. Aun así, la oleada de calor que sintió al momento en que Souko volvió ese beso en uno apasionado, lo convirtió en un chico con energías y muchas ganas de hacer mucho más. Tomando la cintura de ella y esta rodeándolo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello el espacio se acortaba mas hasta desaparecer y el ambiente se calentaba… hasta que…

Una oleada de frio invernal cayó sobre ellos dos. Era Nobume con un balde en sus manos y una venganza por la interrupción previa.

― El agua fría sirve para calmar las hormonas―

.

.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

 **Pantalón ru yi: Pantalón tradicional chino, en algodón**

 **Tangzhuang: chaqueta china de variedad de colores.**

 **Significado del nombre Kanaye: celoso**


End file.
